1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to splitting and segregating multiple fields of view on a single focal plane array and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for performing image analysis and object tracking using refractive optical components in imaging systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Image analysis techniques such as optical damage assessment currently require receiving scene data in at least two different wavebands and analyzing the data in each waveband to determine spectral content of a damage-causing event and in turn, determine the outcome of that event. Some current optical damage assessment systems employ two discrete detection systems—one for object tracking and one for optical damage assessment. The damage assessment system is typically composed of two detectors, each with thermoelectric coolers, two imaging lenses, a circuit board, and two dichroic beam splitters in the optical path. Such solutions have several significant issues associated with cost and weight, and power dissipation as well as the added risk of system failure due to the presence of more parts.